A proxy server acts as a proxy to the cloud, and controls access to the Internet from inside of an enterprise. A connector is a pass-through device, which can encrypt or decrypt data going from a server to a cloud service provider, or coming from a cloud service provider to a server. However, migrations of data to the cloud, and individual and group accesses through an enterprise to the cloud pose logistical issues for system administrators who must consider various security needs, policies and rules, and manually configure and reconfigure proxy servers and connectors in a changing environment.
It is within this context that the embodiments arise.